1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a lens barrel, a camera device, and a lens hood.
2. Description of the Related Art
As the structure for preventing or reducing the reflection in the lens barrel used for a optical device such as a camera, an exchange lens for the camera and video camera or so, for example a structure of the lens barrel provided with grooves having V shape at the barrel inner circumferential face, that is the structure of the lens barrel periodically provided with the shielding lines are known (Patent document 1).
However, the conventional lens barrel has groove widths of the shielding grooves being constant regardless of the position of the optical axis inside the lens barrel, and the number of the inside projections formed between the shielding grooves adjacent to each other in the optical axis direction increased, thus it was difficult to suppress the reflection at the peaks of the inside projections thereof.
Note that, in the front and the back of the optical directions of the predetermined lens group in the lens barrel, the lens barrel changing the groove depths of the shielding lines are known (Patent document 2).
However, though the shape of the shielding grooves in the conventional lens barrel is designed to consider the angle of the light ray entering the shielding grooves in the lens barrel; but it does not take into consideration of the light ray towards the imaging device from the shielding grooves, thus the lens barrel having further effective reflection prevention function has been demanded.